El juicio de los hijos
by Watari y Furious Angel
Summary: Por seguir los pasos de un libro, Hiei y Kurama tienen un hijo al abrazarse y compartir poder espiritual. Su instinto paternal se hace presente para cuidar a la criatura, pero es peor de lo que imaginan. (Yaoi, KuramaxHiei, y toques de humor estilo Watari


El juicio de los hijos  
  
Furious Angel y Watari Zeal  
  
Esta historia es un poco diferente a todas las que hemos hecho, tiene humor, sí, pero también tiene partes muy maduras, sí, podemos ser maduros.  
  
Esta es una historia yaoi, si no te gusta este genero, puedes ir dejando de leer este fic. Y si vas a empezar a criticarnos y a decir groserías (que claro, sabemos que la mayoría no es así, pero nos estamos dirigiendo a quienes sí son así) pues que te quede claro: nos reiremos de ti. Nos reiremos tanto, creo que por más de una semana. Así que ya sabes.  
  
Atención: no copiar. Si lo haces, te encontraremos y te morderemos.  
  
--------------------  
  
Capitulo 1: Instinto paternal  
  
Era de noche, una hermosa noche de luna llena, las estrellas extrañamente sí se veían y los pájaros cantaban... bueno, era de noche así que eran sonámbulos y cantaban dormidos, ¿y? Ah, y los grillos grillaban con ese grillido tan tranquilo.  
  
Kurama y Hiei, bueno... ellos finalmente habían decidido "casarse" si así se le puede llamar. Pero no tenían idea de cómo. Llevaban semanas pensando en si se casarían como se casan los humanos (obviamente Hiei se negaba rotundamente) o sólo vivir juntos y hacerse a la idea de que estaban casados (Kurama no estaba muy de acuerdo con eso).  
  
Después de discutir estas pequeñas diferencias, Kurama recordó que tenía un libro de "Conexión espiritual" y quién sabe que más tonterías. Pensó en buscar ahí una buena clase de conexión para tomarla como que ya se habían casado.  
  
Investigaron el libro y venían tantas maneras como poses en el kamasutra (claro, este no era el kamasutra pero era algo parecido). Incluso de las más raras que podían imaginarse. Kurama leía y cuando llegaban a cosas extremadamente extrañas como "quítate el iris y daselo a tu compañero", ambos hacían muecas de desagrado, de sorpresa, de nauseas, e incluso de que se iban a desmayar.  
  
Por fin encontraron una que no tenía nada que ver con arrancarse alguna parte del cuerpo o de beber la sangre del otro. Era un método justo para ellos. Compartir su poder espiritual. Abrazarse y simplemente brindarle un poco de su poder al otro. ¡Era una muy buena idea!  
  
Ya era muy noche, casi las dos de la madrugada, pero no tenían sueño, querían intentarlo. Después de todo, Yusuke y Keiko ya estaban felizmente casados desde hace tres años (ejem... nota de los autores, olvidamos mencionar que ya han pasado unos... digamos siete años, pero nuestros personajes siguen siendo iguales, solo un poco mayores, excepto Hiei y Yukina que nunca parecen mayores O.o). Ya tenían una hija. Y Yukina y Kuwabara también estaban casados (para enfado casi destructor del universo de Hiei) y tenían dos gemelos.  
  
Ellos, bueno, no querían quedarse atrás. Ya todos sabían de su "extraña" relación. Parecía competencia, ya que todos trataban de parecer la pareja más feliz del mundo, y al parecer Kurama y Hiei se habían quedado un poco atrás.  
  
Esa misma noche, se abrazaron en la cama y, sintiéndose muy nerviosos, comenzaron a compartir su poder espiritual. Era muy cansado hacer eso y los mareaba enormemente. Cuando se separaron, que fue por una razón desconocida para ellos, estaban muy cansados y sentían que el mundo les daba vueltas.  
  
Tan cansados estaban que se durmieron en unos segundos.  
  
------------------  
  
"¡AAAAAAAH!" Hiei rezongó en voz baja, quería seguir durmiendo pero el grito de Kurama lo despertó, abrió los ojos y vio unos ojos rojos en su cara.  
  
"¡AAAAAAAAH!" gritó también, sentándose de golpe y haciendo a la criatura rodar por la cama "¡Ku-Ku-Kurama! ¡¿Qué es eso?!" preguntó Hiei, volteó a ver a Kurama y estaba tan sorprendido como el.  
  
El niño tenía cabello rojo, como el de Kurama, y ojos rojos, como los de Hiei.  
  
"Bueno... se parece mucho a nosotros" dijo Kurama, tratando de tranquilizarse.  
  
"¡Ay, no! ¡No quieres decir que...!" Hiei vio a Kurama a los ojos, el pelirrojo asintió "¡No, no puede ser! ¿Cómo...?" el zorro de encogió de hombros.  
  
"Tal vez tuvo que ver con lo que hicimos anoche" dijo Kurama, levantándose de la cama y caminando hacia donde había guardado el libro.  
  
"¿Cómo? No creo..." Hiei volteó a ver al pequeño niño que jugaba con las sábanas "Errrr..." su instinto paternal empezó a llamarlo, claro, era un demonio pero el también tenía "Kurama, ¿no tenemos ropa pequeña?"  
  
"Pues... sólo la tuya..." murmuró el zorro hojeando entre las páginas del libro, de pronto sintió una almohada golpear su nuca.  
  
"¡No, zorro estúpido! Ropa pequeña, para él" gritó el demonio, furioso, levantando al bebé.  
  
"Aaaaaah, bueno, lo hubieras dicho" Kurama se acercó y tomo al bebé en sus brazos "claro que no tenemos ropa para bebé, nunca esperé que tuviéramos uno... pero puedo ir a comprar mientras tu lo cuidas" Hiei resopló.  
  
"Ya qué... ¿si fue por lo que hicimos?" Kurama lo vio interrogativo "¡El niño! ¿Si apareció por lo que hicimos?" preguntó Hiei lentamente y haciendo señas con las manos, como si Kurama no entendiera su idioma.  
  
"Aaaah, pues el libro dice que se pueden crear cosas materiales y a veces criaturas vivas" Kurama le sonrió al bebé "¡Qué suerte! Se van a morir de la envidia cuando lo sepan".  
  
"Pero ellos pueden tener hijos más fácilmente".  
  
"Emmm sí, pero decían que nosotros nunca seríamos padres a menos que adoptáramos" Kurama le dio el bebé a Hiei "Voy a comprarle la ropa".  
  
"¿A esta hora?" Kurama lo vio sorprendido.  
  
"Hiei, son las doce del día, yo creo que ya deberíamos habernos levantado hace mucho" Kurama tomó algo de ropa y se metió a bañar.  
  
El youkai de fuego miró al bebé, que también lo veía.  
  
"¿Y a ti qué?"  
  
--------------  
  
Kurama ya se había ido, después de dejar el desayuno y darle algunas instrucciones a Hiei sobre cómo cuidar bebés. Pero en cuanto salió por la puerta, Hiei olvidó todo lo que le dijo.  
  
Volteó a todos lados buscando al bebé nervioso hasta que descubrió que estaba en el mismo lugar donde lo había dejado. 'Ah, claro, olvidé que los bebés no caminan' se dijo para tranquilizarse. Pero en cuanto se acercó para cargarlo el bebé se soltó a llorar tan fuerte que seguro la bruja de la sirenita ya habría llenado varios frascos de voz. Hiei cubrió sus oídos y se acercó al bebé.  
  
"¡¿QUÉ TE PASA?!" gritó tan fuerte como pudo, pero apenas se escuchó comparado con la forma en que lloraba el bebé. Recordó por unos instantes que Kurama le había dicho que tal vez lloraría si tenía hambre. 'Hambre, el mocoso tiene hambre' Hiei corrió a la cocina, no sabía lo que comían los bebés y había olvidado casi todo lo que Kurama le había dicho. Vio unas uvas y pensó que tal vez al mocoso le gustarían. Las tomó y se las llevó.  
  
Puso una uva en la boca enorme del mocoso que lloraba como si lo estuvieran torturando pero él no la comió. Se sintió desesperado. No sabía por qué no le cortaba la cabeza a ese niño, simplemente se sentía preocupado por él.  
  
"¿Qué voy a hacer?" se preguntó mientras pasaba una mano por su cara. "¡Ya sé! Yukina tiene hijos, tal vez ella sepa" se acercó al teléfono, pero se detuvo. Después de tantos años viviendo en el Ningenkai, con Kurama instruyéndolo, aún no sabía cómo ni por qué funcionaban algunas cosas, y el teléfono era un poco incomprensible para él porque no le había hallado buen uso (casi no tiene amigos a los cuales llamar). Además, el no sabía que botones apretar para que contestara Yukina.  
  
Volteó a ver al niño que aún gritaba y lloraba, incluso pataleaba. Si iba a ver a Yukina y lo dejaba ahí probablemente moriría de falta de aire, por como estaba gritando. Se acercó al niño, lo cubrió con su bufanda (era suficiente) y lo cargó, salió rápido por la puerta, desesperado porque no se callaba.  
  
Al ver a la velocidad que iban, el niño pareció sentirse mejor, sonrió. 'Oh, genial, dejas de llorar cuando salimos de la casa' pensó Hiei molesto. Pero aprovecho que iba camino al templo para pedirle consejos a Yukina y esta vez no olvidarlos.  
  
------------  
  
Yukina ahora vivía en el templo de Genkai con Kuwabara y sus hijos, Genkai había muerto hace poco y les había dejado ese templo como pertenencia de ellos.  
  
Estaba barriendo las hojas del jardín cuando vio que Hiei llegó rápido hacia ella, con un pequeño niño en brazos.  
  
"¿Onii-chan? ¿Qué te trae por aquí?" volteó a ver al niño "¿Y quién es tu amiguito?" Hiei se sonrojó.  
  
"Bueno... no es mi amigo exactamente..." Yukina uso un poco su cabecita, se parecía mucho a Kurama, y también a Hiei... bastante...  
  
"Oh..." exclamó sorprendida "¿Es tu hijo?" Hiei volteó a todas partes.  
  
"Sí, pero no le digas a nadie..." le dijo haciendo señas de que guardara silencio.  
  
"No te preocupes, no lo haré... ¿qué te trae por aquí?"  
  
"Necesito que me digas que comen los bebés, es que no dejaba de llorar..."  
  
"Bueno... no siempre lloran porque tienen hambre, también cuando se sienten mal, cuando necesitan un cambio de pañal o porque quieren hacerlo" dijo sonriendo "Los bebés se alimentan de líquidos en un principio, como la leche, jugos y agua, pero después pueden pasar a cosas un poco más espesas... hasta que les salen los dientes, pero creo que el tuyo ya tiene".  
  
Hiei volteó a ver al niño, le sonreía con unos enormes colmillos, como los de él.  
  
"Bueno, en ese caso puede ya comer cosas sólidas, pero de preferencia un poco suaves" Hiei recordó de repente que Kurama regresaría en cualquier momento, y si no lo encontraba quién sabe como reaccionaría.  
  
"Muchas gracias Yukina, pero tengo que regresar con Kurama, adiós" se fue rapidísimo, dejando a Yukina con la duda de cómo lo habían hecho.  
  
------------  
  
Hiei entró rápido a la casa y se alivió al ver que Kurama no había llegado. Puso al niño en el sofá y se dirigió a la cocina por la uvas otra vez. Tomó al bebé en sus brazos y colocó la uva delante de su boca. El niño la miró un rato y la mordió, mordiendo así la mano de Hiei que abrió los ojos como platos y observo la escena un par de segundos hasta que reaccionó.  
  
"¡AAAAAH! ¡Maldito mocoso del demonio!" sacó su mano de la boca del niño, que se empezó a reír. Hiei lo miró de reojo con lagrimitas en los ojos.  
  
"Que bien que lo diviertas, Hiei" dijo Kurama, que acababa de llegar. Traía muchas bolsas con ropa de todos los colores. Hiei se acercó a ver las bolsas con ropa tan rara, sacó un mameluco azul y lo vio sin entender cómo se ponía.  
  
"¿Esto es ropa de niño?" preguntó Hiei sin hallarle forma a las diversas cosas dentro de las bolsas, sacó una bolsa de pañales "Una bolsa cuadrada con cosas adentro, vaya, que buen traje..." dijo sarcástico.  
  
"No, eso no se pone, si no lo que trae adentro" Hiei siguió sacando cosas y encontró cinco más bolsas de pañales.  
  
"No creo que el mocoso necesite tantas cosas de estas" Kurama rió.  
  
"Oh, sí que las necesita, se ve que nunca has cuidado a un bebé".  
  
"¿Y tú sí?"  
  
"Sí... a veces los vecinos me pagaban para que cuidara a su hija" Kurama tomó al bebé y vio las uvas en un tazón "¡Ah! ¡No me digas que le diste de comer fruta!"  
  
"Si te digo" dijo el demonio, se acercó al niño y le abrió la boca, mostrando los enormes colmillos.  
  
"Ah..." el youkai le mostró la enorme mordida en su mano "Ah..." dijo Kurama con una enorme gota en la frente.  
  
"Este mocoso nos va a traer problemas" Hiei se cruzó de brazos.  
  
Tocaron a la puerta (toc toc o algo así) y Hiei se acercó a abrirla. Detrás estaban Yusuke, Keiko, Minako (su hija), Kuwabara, Yukina, Shito y Shurai (sus hijos) con globos que decían '¡Felicidades!'.  
  
"Onii-chan... te ruego me disculpes, es que Kazuma lo escucho todo y..." no necesito decir más, Hiei volteó con mirada asesina hacia Kuwabara y pronto se encontró ahorcándolo.  
  
-------------  
  
"Sí, sí, lo entiendo todo excepto... ¡¿Cómo pudieron tener un hijo?!" preguntó Yusuke (más bien gritó) enfrente del niño.  
  
"Ya te lo dije Yusuke, no tengo idea" respondió Kurama instintivamente sacando al niño del alcance del desastroso Yusuke "sólo pasó".  
  
"¿Qué si realmente no es suyo?" se oyó la voz de Kuwabara, desde un rincón.  
  
"Ah, por favor, ¿cómo crees que un mocoso que ni siquiera puede caminar va a entrar en nuestra casa y por coincidencia va a ser parecido a nosotros?" Hiei parecía muy ofendido por el comentario de Kuwabara "estúpido ningen" murmuró cruzándose de brazos.  
  
"Bueno... ¿y qué nombre le van a poner?" preguntó Yukina...  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
(Imagínense que es ese molesto sonido del teléfono cuando nadie contesta)  
  
"Pues... no había pensado en eso" comentó Kurama volteando a ver a Hiei, y Hiei también lo veía.  
  
"Yo creo que debería llamarse Goku" murmuró Hiei.  
  
"¡Noooo cómo crees, todos se burlarán de él!" Gritó un Kurama SD (Super Deformed n.n).  
  
"¿Entonces?" todos esperaban y pensaban, mientras el niño los veía confundido.  
  
"¡Ya sé!" gritó Yusuke "¡He encontrado el nombre perfecto!" todos lo vieron felices "¡YUSUKE!" todos se cayeron de espalda.  
  
"¡Yusuke, imbécil, no quiero que tenga tu nombre!" gritó Hiei, también SD (ah, qué familia de Super Deformeds O.o).  
  
"Humm..." siguieron todos pensando, y pensando, y pensando... y siguieron pensando, pero nada se les ocurría.  
  
"Espera, ya sé" murmuró Hiei, la mirada de todos clavada en él "¿Qué tal Dayco?"  
  
"¿Dayco? ¿Por qué?" preguntó Kurama.  
  
"Pues porque me gusta el nombre, ¿por qué más?"  
  
Todos vieron al niño mordiendo los cojines del sofá y... bueno... no sabían si en realidad le quedaba el nombre.  
  
"¿Qué significa?"  
  
"Bueno, yo no sé, sólo lo escuche en algún lugar" todos se cayeron de espalda otra vez.  
  
"Deberías saber qué nombre le estás poniendo a tu hijo".  
  
"Como sea, ¿entonces sí se llamará así?"  
  
"Si tu quieres" comentó Kurama, abrazándolo.  
  
"¡Waaah! ¡Le van a enseñar eso al niño!" gritó Kuwabara horrorizado.  
  
"Bueno... Kuwabara tiene razón" comentaron todos con una enorme gota en la nuca.  
  
"Ya ni modo, es el hijo de un youko y un youkai, será normal que sea raro" bueno... todos coincidieron en eso.  
  
FIN  
  
-------------------  
  
Bueno, aquí está nuestra obra de arte, que teníamos pensado hacer desde hace mucho. ¡Es muy lindo verlos de padres! (¡Esa fue Watari! ¬¬)  
  
Esperamos que les guste, con un poquito de cambio a algo más lógico que lo que generalmente hacemos ô.ó ¡Hasta luego!  
  
¡Abrazos! 


End file.
